MIT and Harvard have excepfionally strong research and education programs in the biological/medical sciences on the one hand and in the physical/engineering sciences on the other, as well as strong programs in nanotechnology. There is a large pool of excellent students and MIT already has administrative and educational mechanisms in place for encouraging interdisciplinary activities among these students and the respective faculty members. We have structured our program to leverage this advantageous situation.